What's In a Name?
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Alternative Reality. William has to make a very important choice.


**Title: **What's In a Name?

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **characters and places belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and to Fox Network.

**Production: **November, 2008

**Summary: **William has to make a very important choice.

**Extra: **sets in early summer 2008. Alternative Reality.

**A/N: **so, if you think that William seems to much developed for his age, let's believe that the kid is a genius, okay? XD And it's not my intention to offend anyone with this fic; actually, I like pretty much all the names mentioned in it.

This fanfiction hasn't been "worked" by a beta-reader yet, but it will be sooner than you think. English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes, no one is perfect. Especially me! XD

* * *

**WHAT'S IN A NAME?**

"Mary!"

"What?"

"Mary! All the girls from my school are named Mary… Mary Madeline and Mary Anne… Mary Louise, Mary Theresa, Mary Jo…"

"Gah, how nauseous!"

"Even the teacher… I mean, her name is Nicole, but I know that Mary is her second name…"

"Didn't you have a girl friend named Carol?"

"That was last year, dad!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Your old man's memory isn't what it used to be anymore!"

"And you know what? I hate Mary!"

"Which one?"

"The name, dad!"

"Hey, don't you roll your eyes at me, young man! But why this sudden interest in your little friends' names?"

"I'm just doing what you and mom asked me to!"

"_Me_?! I don't know what mom told you, but I…"

"You and mom asked me to choose a name for the baby!"

"Yeah, a name for your sister, Will, but you don't have to look for it in your school friends!"

"Oh… picking a name for a girl is too hard. It would be easier if it was for a boy…"

"I can't believe it's that hard! Isn't there a single girl's name you like?"

"Well, yes… I like Dana!"

"I love Dana, but we're not going to call her after mom, that's too confusing!"

"I also like Maggie!"

"Don't you like any name that hasn't been given to someone in the family already?"

"I don't think so…"

"Oh, Will…"

"Dad, this is very important! Let's imagine I pick her a name that she doesn't like… it's terrible!"

"Tell me about it… Hey, don't you like your name?"

"I do, dad! I just don't like being called Willie!"

"_Willie_?! Who calls you Willie?"

"The nice lady from the school doorway. She always says _Good morning, Willie_! or _See you tomorrow, Willie!_."

"Someday, I'll pay a visit to the nice lady from the school doorway…"

"Dad, if I'm picking my sister's name… who picked _my_ name?"

"Mom did."

"And why William?"

"It was your granddad's name. It was both your granddads' name, actually!"

"And what about grandma Maggie? Maybe she's sad because no one has her name!"

"Maybe not, Will. See, you're named after your granddad because mom loved him very much and he was already gone by the time you were born!"

"And it's your second name!"

"Yeah, but that's a coincidence…"

"Maybe we should call my sister Katherine… though I don't like it! It reminds me that mean lady from the canteen!"

"So why do you even consider it?"

"Because it's mom's second name… then we would be a match to both of you!"

"You inherited those crazy ideas from your mom, do you know that?"

"And why not a name similar to mom's? Something like… hum… Diana!"

"No way!"

"Why?"

"Stories! Not Diana, Will… and don't even suggest it to mom once we get home, she might give your sister to birth…"

"But mom says the baby will only be born in October!"

"I know, it was just a way of speaking!"

"It would be funny if she arrives on your birthday, wouldn't it?"

"Yes… we could take a cake to the hospital and then save a slice for your sister…"

"But babies only drink milk, they don't have teeth yet… how would she eat it?"

"We could save it on the freezer until she's old enough!"

"Ahaha… Hey, dad, why are you named Fox?"

"Possibly because your grandma got traumatized at birth…"

"Hun?"

"Nothing. I have no idea, Will, but I would like to know it too!"

"I see… Hum… Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"What was her name?"

"Grandma's name?"

"No… _her_! Your sister! When mom told us the baby was a girl, you told me you had a sister too. What was her name?"

"Samantha… my sister was named Samantha!"

"Did you pick her name?"

"I can't remember. But I don't think so…"

"What name would you choose if grandma Teena had asked you to pick a name for her?"

"I don't know, Will…"

"Oh, c'mon… I can't believe it's that hard!"

"Ah-ah, you funny man… Well, this may sound weird, but I've always liked this name… I'm not sure why, I just thought it went so good with her…"

"What was it?"

"You're going to laugh!"

"Why would I laugh?"

"It was Mary!"

"Oh… well, I like Samantha!"

"Yeah… but I wouldn't like to name your sister after her!"

"Why not?"

"Because thinking about her makes me sad!"

"Okay, dad. I don't want to see you sad!"

"Thanks, Will!"

"I still don't know which name to choose for my sister, though!"

"You have plenty of time, don't worry!"

"It has to be the most beautiful name in the world… after mom's, of course!"

"I'm glad to see that you're accepting the idea of having a sister much better now!"

"Yeah, maybe it won't be that bad… as long as she knows how to play baseball…"

"She'll know, Will… she has a big brother like you to teach her!"

"I'm tired of this mall, dad, can we go now?"

"Sure. Did you finish your ice cream?"

"I saved you a bit…"

"Ah, it looks like I can count on you!"

"Always, dad! And you know what?"

"Tell me!"

"I guess I don't hate Mary as much as I thought!"

**THE END**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2009!!**

* * *

**A/N (2): **Mary Mulder sounds terrible to my ears… XD Anyway, I also don't know which name to choose for the baby, so be free to name her the way you want it!

**A/N (3): **I remember the "_William, after your father_" part. But I can't imagine Scully forgetting the little detail that her father was also named William… to me it was just a way for her to confirm what we all already knew about the baby's daddy! =P


End file.
